Hedonism of the High Seas
by Argo0
Summary: Bartowski At Large: The ultimate pleasure cruise dedicated to the pursuit of all manner of decadent desires; gambling, drugs, sex, this cruise has it all. But for Chuck and Sarah there is something far more confronting than a bunch of over the top hedonists.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, press the back button now.

AN: So we're back to old tricks again. This story will be smut and a bit on the kinky side (kinkier than usual), hence the warning, however the sex scene in this chapter will be a little brief. But never fear, this will be a three part story, and the sex scene will be a bit more detailed. It will also be a threesome sex scene, but I won't be revealing who the lucky lady is until the very end of this chapter. But if you'd like to take a guess now, feel free. And I'll even give you a hint; there's a rather obvious clue in the title.

Also thanks to all the support I've received thus far for Bartowski at Large. Your reviews keep me writing.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feedback is appreciated.

And for the record, I'm twenty five, not a teenager. You'll see why I've mentioned this as you read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're going where?" Chuck exclaim with a grin.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at his excitement. It always amazed her how easily her boyfriend of nine months could change from absolute bad ass to innocent man child at the drop of a hat. He hadn't been too happy when Graham had called them in to give them their next mission, but then Chuck never liked dealing with their boss. His annoyance however soon turned to glee as Graham explained their next mission and admittedly, she got a little excited about the mission as well.

Graham however simply rolled his eyes at what he viewed as childlike behaviour. "A cruise, Carmichael, in the Caribbean," he repeated irritably. "Your mark will be going on a cruise and it is there where you will intercept him and find out what he knows."

Chuck's face broke out into an eager grin. "On a cruise, in the Caribbean" he repeated, his excited so obvious it made Sarah smile at her boyfriend. "Relaxing of the deck, eating excellent food, spending time with my amazing girlfriend… in a bikini."

Graham scowled at the hacker. "This isn't a vacation Carmichael, you're there to work. Relaxing for a moment can cause the mission to fail," he scolded. "Besides, this cruise is a bit… different, from your usual affair."

"How so?"

Graham handed the hacker a brochure, and smirked as Chuck's eyes widened as he read the pamphlet. "'Hedonism of the High Seas'?"

"It's the cruise company who run the cruise you will be going on," Graham explained. "They run adult only cruises for wealthy patrons who indulge themselves in all manner of decadent behaviour; gambling, drugs, they even permit patrons to have sex in certain public zones."

Chuck looked at his boss in disbelief. "Wait a second… these kinds of things actually happen?"

The director snorted in response. "Why do you find this so hard to belief? I'd never figured you for the prudish type."

"No it's not that, it's the whole thing I find surreal," Chuck elaborated. "A cruise ship where people can fuck, gamble and get high to their hearts content? It sounds like some kind of juvenile fantasy or lame fanfiction."

"I won't disagree with you there," Graham agreed. "Everything on this ship is about indulging in various pleasure that aren't necessary approved of on shore, either socially or legally. Along with the usual fare of dining halls, pools, and generic entertainment facilities, there is also one of the largest fully functioning nautical casinos in the world, several opium dens used for all kinds of illicit drugs, a small medical clinic fully prepared to deal with any emergency that might arise and several areas scattered throughout the ship where couples and or are permitted to have sex, in full view of everyone else, including the sun deck. There are also a number of specialised rooms to carter to all manner of sexual fantasies."

The bemused look on Chuck's face showed he still thought the entire thing was bizarre, but it was Sarah who spoke next, focusing on the mission while her boyfriend came to grips with the nature of the cruise. "What do we know about our mark?"

Graham picked up a remote and the picture of an older man, probably in his early fifties, with dull brown eyes and thinning brown hair appeared on the television screen. "His name is Gregory Spencer. He's a wealthy businessman with some minor political connections. Enough to make his voice heard but too small to impact any major decision. We believe he has allied himself with Fulcrum in an effort to increase his influence in the political arena, in exchange for financial contributions."

He paused his explanation to turn to his subordinates. He saw that his protégé was attentive as usual, but the hacker seemed to only have half his mind on task, apparently having already gotten bored with the briefing. "Your cover is simple enough; Chuck will of course be Charles Carmichael, a wealthy software tycoon, and Sarah, you will be his wife, Sarah Carmichael. A rich married couple exploring their various fantasies like many others."

Graham rolled his eyes as the pair in front of him shot what they thought was a secretive look of longing at each other. "You will present yourselves as ordinary patrons, enjoying the… ah… freedoms that the cruise affords you. However, you will need to make contact with Spencer and determine the exact nature of his relationship with Fulcrum and, arrest him if he's in too deep. Use whatever means necessary. Dismissed."

With his words of discharge uttered, Sarah and Chuck, who managed to snap out of his day dream at the word dismissed, stood up, collected the files they needed and left the director's office, on their way to what Chuck was sure to be a very memorable mission.

* * *

"Well no sign of the mark," Chuck summarised before giving his girlfriend the elevator eyes. "But so far… I'm _really _enjoying this mission."

Sarah grinned and rolled her eyes at his words. They had arrived on the cruise ship, aptly named the _Pursuit of Pleasure_, the day before and had spent their time settling in for the seven day cruise. After all there wasn't really a rush to find Spencer, and it wasn't like he had anywhere to really hide. So the first evening of their mission, or working vacation as Chuck called it, had been spent in their cabin, participating in one of their favourite activities. And Chuck being Chuck had naturally given voice to several nautical themes innuendos, which had caused Sarah to giggle as her naked, panting body pressed against his.

It was now the day after, the first day of the cruise as it travelled around the Caribbean, and under the guise of exploring the ship, the couple had begun their search for Spencer. Or at least Sarah had been searching for the mark, Chuck had been… distracted. Under the excuse of maintaining her cover as a regular patron, Sarah had put on a white and blue floral string bikini and a pair of thongs and nothing else. While it certainly wasn't the skimpiest bikini she had ever wore, it nevertheless drew eyes belonging to both genders to her gorgeous bikini clad body and Chuck was more susceptible than most. Of course while the other wandering eyes were greeted with venomous contempt she was forced to keep to herself, she found her boyfriend's ogling amusing and adorable, especially when he would sometimes try to nonchalantly drop back and walk behind her for a bit. In those instances, she made sure to add an extra sway of her hips when she walked, smiling in delight when she heard Chuck stumble.

Still they had been searching the ship for most of the morning and had yet to find a trace of Spencer. Of course Sarah wasn't discouraged. It was the first morning of a seven day cruise, and while it was a big ship, she was positive they would run into him sooner or later. Right now though, as they were walking up and down the sun deck, Sarah had something else to she wanted to do. "Chuck let's take a break for a bit," she turned around to say to her boyfriend, who was still ogling her rear.

She pointed to an empty deck chair and gestured him to take a seat. Obediently, Chuck obeyed, always happy to get out of work. Once he was seated, Sarah positioned herself between his legs with her back to his chest. Unsure of where she was going with this, or why she didn't just take the empty seat next to him, Chuck nevertheless wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slender body, embracing her in his arms.

Sarah sighed as she felt Chuck's arms encircle her. Despite the fact that this was work and not pleasure, it certainly didn't feel like work; warm breeze, clear skies, beautiful seas and the man she lov… cared for more than anyone else in the world. It would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for the annoying banshee somewhere behind them, screaming obscenities as she was undoubtedly being hammered hard. Considering where they were though, it couldn't be helped. "This is nice," she said with another happy sigh.

Though she couldn't see his face, she was sure Chuck was grinning. "Oh yeah sure this is absolutely wonderful," he joked. "The sea, the breeze… the woman begging to be fucked harder. It's the perfect vacation."

Sarah giggled at his comment, and was about to respond with a quip of her own, when a gorgeous young woman with dark hair in a skimpy waitress outfit approached them. "Excuse me sir, miss? Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"No we're fine," Sarah responded to the waitress as she felt her boyfriend's body become tense.

As the younger woman made her way to another group of passengers, Sarah looked at Chuck and noticed he looked both alarmed and confused. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"That waitress… her outfit," Chuck stammered, his cheeks reddening.

"What about it?"

"It's… um… a bit small isn't," he queried. "Surely that can't be the regulation."

"Pretty sure it is," Sarah responded, nodding to another waitress further away wearing the exact same uniform. "It's a hedonist cruise Chuck. Of course the waitress' and nurses and maids are going to be wearing sexy outfits. Didn't you notice them when we left the cabin?"

Chuck's blush deepened. "I was… distracted," he mumbled.

Thinking back to every moment between the now and when they left the cabin, Sarah remembered what had held Chuck's attention and couldn't help but grin. "Are you telling me Chuck?" she teased. "That the reason you missed the slutty French maids and the slutty waitress' was because you were too busy ogling my ass?"

"Not just your ass," Chuck admitted begrudgingly.

Sarah grinned in delight as she moved to give him a light peck on the cheek before she spoke again. "Still Chuck, it's called a hedonist cruise, it caters to peoples… preferences, and you of all people should know that lots of men like a woman in a sexy uniform. Or didn't you enjoy the naughty librarian who visited you on your birthday?"

"I… Well, yes of course I did," he confirmed.

"Then it really shouldn't surprise you to find women on this cruise dressed up in sexy uniforms," Sarah explained. "Although, apparently the outfits just aren't for show."

She pointed over to the railing where the waitress who not five minutes earlier had asked them if they wanted something to drink was now on her knees, blowing an attractive looking young man who was still mostly clothes and leaning against the rails. Sarah was very nonchalant about the whole, but for Chuck it was almost too much. "What the hell," he exclaimed, the only thing steadying the volume of his voice was the need for a low profile.

Sarah twisted her head to gaze at her boyfriend's boggled eyed expression. "What's wrong?"

"That's a bit… over the top isn't it? The waitress giving blow jobs and drinks, just like that? I mean they couldn't find a secluded corner or something?"

His blonde girlfriend shrugged. "Again, it's a hedonist cruise Chuck, anything goes," she told him. "What's the big deal anyway? You never seem that bothered all the times we've had sex in public."

"There's a difference between having sex in the changing room of a lingerie store behind a curtain and having oral sex on a cruise ship right in front of everyone," Chuck explained, his cheeks still slightly red. "Seriously, stuff like that only happens in fanfiction written by teenaged boys, not in real life."

"Looks pretty real to me," Sarah said dryly, observing as the man receiving the blow job loudly announced to the world that he was coming in the brunette's mouth. "Would it help if it was us? If you were the rich young man and I was the slutty waitress, at your beck and call?"

She felt his cock harden against her lower back and smiled. It seemed at least part of him thought it was a good idea. And like any good girlfriend, she decided to press her advantage. "What if I told you that it was a big fantasy of mine to have you fuck me, in plain sight of everyone to see?" she whispered huskily. "To show the world what a wonderful man I have, and that he's all mine? To show them how good he fucks me?"

Her smile turned into a smirk when she felt his whole body tense up, and she was pretty sure that he had his usual bewildered look on his face. "Wah… you wanna… um… here?" Chuck stammered, his brain having trouble processing what she wanted.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. It was amazing how loveable she found his dual nature, going from confident and sexy bad ass to innocent and adorable school boy without missing a beat. She loved it all, even if right now she mostly wanted the bad ass instead of the school boy. "Yep," she answered simply. "It'll certainly be good for the cover, but mostly, it'll make me happy. You do like making me happy, don't you Chuck?"

She knew she was lying it on a bit thick now, because she knew that Chuck would move heaven and earth to make her happy, but it wasn't like she was actually asking much. And she knew once Chuck got over his initial discomfort, he'd enjoy this too. She felt her excitement increase when her boyfriend decided to take the initiative and moved his hands, which had been resting on her stomach, moving one south and slipping under her bikini bottoms and into her dripping warmth, and the other moving upwards, gently massaging one of her breasts over the fabric of her top. "If this is what you really want," Chuck whispered in her ear, his warm breath adding to the sensations caused by his fingers. "Then this is what you will get, my devious girlfriend."

Sarah gasped as Chuck used his fingers to gently graze over her g-spot, sending shivers up her spine, but he didn't stop there. With well-practiced ease, he lightly moved his digits inside her pussy, hitting all of the right spots found from hours of love-making. All the while, Chuck's other hand continued to knead her breasts, alternating between the two perfect mounds. Yes the bad ass was out to play, and he was pulling out all the stops.

Sarah could do this all day; lying with her back against her boyfriend's chest, letting his magic fingers pleasure to climax after climax. But she wanted these superficial snobs to see how a real man fucked a woman, and by god she was going to show them. She slowly moved her hips above Chuck's crotch, all the while trying to keep his wonderful fingers inside of her for as long as possible, and with her skilled and nimble hands, she undid the cord of his board shorts and pulled out his rock hard member in all its glory.

Reluctantly grasping Chuck's wrist, Sarah pulled his delightful hand away from the vagina and then pulled her bikini bottom aside, lining up her boyfriend's manhood with her pussy, slowing sliding down the flesh stick and allowing it to fill her up, causing the blonde super spy to moan at the sensation. "Oh god yes Chuck," she cried in pleasure, deliberately being loud in order to garner attention. "Fill me up… fuck me with your wonderful cock."

Chuck couldn't help but groan as the familiar warmth surrounded his cock. Despite having experienced this feeling many times over the course of his relationship with Sarah, and several times within the last twenty four hours, being inside his girlfriend was like heaven for Chuck. He simply couldn't get enough, especially when she started rolling her hips, causing his shaft to move in and out of her wetness, squeezing him like a silken vice. It was almost enough to make him completely forget that the entire sun deck could see what they were doing.

Although his attention was mostly focused on ploughing the blonde super spy, he could tell that there were people watching their coupling, what with his girlfriend's deliberate cries of ecstasy. Filthy rich men watching Sarah's half naked body writhe in pleasure, and scantily clad women watching his large cock move like a piston inside the blonde's tight pussy. Chuck had never really liked being the centre of attention, usually because he was somewhat shy during his childhood and teens, and as a thief and hacker, being the centre of attention was never a good thing. Still, he tried to push aside his discomfort aside and continued to fuck Sarah, because if this was what she wanted, then this was what she was going to get. And judging by the noises she was making, this was exactly what she wanted. "Oh fuck yes," Sarah cried eloquently as Chuck's idle hand began rubbing her clitoris. "Oh god yes… right there… oh god… so good…"

Sarah shifted her upper body and wrapped an arm underneath Chuck chin, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She did this mostly to distract him from the growing crowd gathering around them, but also she wanted to feel more of him, to feel his lips on hers in addition to the feeling of his manhood sliding inside her and his working their magic on her most sensitive areas. Her distraction seemed to work as Chuck seemed to double his efforts on pleasing her and if not for the fact that her mouth was already occupied, then the whole sun deck would be able to hear her screams of pleasure.

She hummed in delight into his mouth as his hips moved with greater purpose, pounding her pussy in a way that she absolutely loved. She loved everything about this moment; his member sheathed inside her, his hands touching all the right spots, his lips upon hers and him fucking her to fulfil a fantasy of hers, just to make her happy, even though it made him, at least initially, uncomfortable. It just showed how much he cared about her.

Chuck grunted against his girlfriend's mouth as he thrust inside her once more. Despite his reservations about this, he had to admit, it was pretty hot. Maybe it had more to do with making Sarah happy then it did with showing up the other patrons, but nonetheless it was incredibly arousing and Chuck quickly found himself approaching his climax. With another grunt, he pushed his hips upwards and came hard, his seed pouring into Sarah.

Sarah gave a muffled cry as the warm feeling of Chuck's sperm spilling inside her triggered her own orgasm, her own juices releasing from her quim. She was sure that their audience had the prefect view of their joined bodies, traces of Chuck's load trickling from her pussy mixed with her honey that waterfalled down his manhood. What a sight it must have been.

Slowly, the pair began to cease their movements, eventually coming to a complete stop, although Sarah made no move to dismount her boyfriend, still enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Their kiss, which had been full of lust and desire also slowed, becoming softer. Soon however their lips separated as the sound of applause hitting their ears. Sarah smirked as she looked around the crowd, looks of awe and envy on their faces. This was exactly what she wanted; to show the world how wonderful her boyfriend was, and how wonderfully he fucked her, far better than any man or woman present.

It was then that Sarah noticed that among the crowd was Spencer, leering at leer just like many of the other patrons, with an attractive brunette wearing a tan coloured bikini at his side, who she assumed was his girlfriend. Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself; Chuck had fucked her to an amazing orgasm, in front of all these people, and they had managed to draw their mark out of hiding in the process, saving them the trouble of finding him themselves. Yes today everything was going right.

Chuck often teased her about jinxing things, about challenging the gods of fate when they really shouldn't and while most of the time she told him was being ridiculously, every now and then, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was onto something. For at that moment, the pretty face of the brunette next to Spencer lit up in recognition. At first Sarah was worried that she had met this woman on a mission or something, but it was the brunette's words that showed who she recognised.

"Chuck? Is that you?"

Hearing his name, Chuck looked over at the person who called it, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jill?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you please leave now.**

**AN:** So, long time no see. It has been a few days shy of 5 months since I last posted a story and I am truly sorry about that. I remember saying that I wanted to post 2 chapters/stories a month but I figured that was being overly ambitious, and I was right. So in future I won't be making promises like that, I'm just going to update when I can. Hopefully it won't be as long as 5 months, but I won't make any promises. As a consolation though I am posting another story that I wrote a while ago and just never posted because I was unsure about how it would be receive, but now I'm deciding to take that chance. As for the next chapter, well I have a bit more free time at the minute, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to at least get the final chapter for this story out before I get busy again.

Now as for this chapter, I should warn you guys, its a bit kinkier than my usual stuff so keep that in mind when you read.

And with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"How is it that the CIA, which is one of the biggest and most well-funded spy agencies in the world, missed something as simple as… oh don't know, our mark's girlfriend being MY FUCKING EX."

Sarah winced at her boyfriend's tone. She knew Graham wouldn't take too kindly to Chuck's words, but she doubted he really cared at the moment. Chuck had a very sour history with his ex, Jill Roberts, and her sudden appearance had blindsided him. Fortunately, he had enough sense not to make a scene, given that there was already enough attention on them at the time, but he seemed to withdraw, especially when they chatted to their mark Spencer and Jill after the couple had disengaged themselves from each other. He spoke only when spoken to and answered with as few as words as possible. The look on Jill's face showed that it bothered her, although Spencer didn't really seem to notice. When they had finished the little get together, which had been productive in furthering the goal of the mission, but still had been as awkward as hell, they had immediately gotten on the phone with Graham.

Frankly Sarah agreed with Chuck, although she wouldn't have yelled at her boss like that. A past connection to the mark was something that the agency should have definitely picked up on; as it was, Chuck and Sarah weren't even aware that Spencer was on the cruise with anyone. Graham however, didn't seem to think it was significant. "We can't keep track on every person who hurts your precious feelings Carmichael."

Even though she couldn't see his face, Sarah was sure Graham was rolling his eyes. She could see Chuck frowning and getting ready to yell some more, but she decided to cut him off, otherwise their phone call would turn into a never ending yelling match. "Director, this is really something we should have been informed of, regardless of the exact nature of Chuck and Jill's connection," Sarah said diplomatically. "She knows him personally, and it puts this whole mission at risk."

"Not to mention she knows the name Bartowski and that could lead back to my sister," Chuck couldn't help but add with a frown.

"Unlikely on both accounts," Graham answered. "From my understanding, when Roberts knew Carmichael, he was something of a computer nerd and not much of a risk taker. I sincerely doubt that she will think that Carmichael being a spy or a conman is more likeable than his cover. Did she ask about the name Carmichael?"

Sarah nodded, even though Graham couldn't see it, while Chuck just scoffed. "Yes, Chuck said it was a business name, in order to keep his private life private."

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about," Graham said as if that fixed everything.

"But sir, we still should have been told," Sarah protested again. "Jill Robert's presence caught us off guard. We could have been better prepared for this mission had we known."

The angry silence that immediately followed Sarah's statement showed just little Graham cared for his subordinates' complaints. "It was decided that Ms Roberts relationship with the mark was irrelevant to the mission, hence why you were not told," he eventually said, his voice tight with derision. "You were told everything you needed to know."

Chuck's undisguised snort showed exactly what he thought of that sentiment. He was about to yell at his boss again, but the disapproving glance from Sarah silenced him. "Yes Director," Sarah conceded, and even though she still didn't agree with her superior, they still had a job to do.

"Good. Now where are we on Spencer?"

Sarah snuck another glance at Chuck, who was still scowling. "We've arranged to have dinner with them tonight."

"Excellent. Then hopefully by this time tomorrow, you should have the information in hand."

"How do you figure that," Chuck queried snidely.

Without acknowledging his subordinates behaviour, Graham responded. "Meetings between couples at these kinds of things usually end with partners swapping for the night. You two will 'trade' with Roberts and Spencer, find the information we need and report back to me when you've completed your assignment."

Chuck's eyes widen, both in shock and fury while Sarah froze. "Wait are you actually asking us too…"

"No I'm ordering Carmichael," Graham said, his rolling eyes audible in his tone. "You will sleep with Roberts and Walker with seduce Spencer. This way they shouldn't expect you to be anything other than another swinging couple on a hedonist cruise."

With his orders delivered, the director of the CIA cut the call, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone in their cabin.

Sarah spared a glance towards her boyfriend, unsure of how to broach this sensitive subject. She knew sooner or later something like this would come up, where her job would require her to sleep with some mark and she knew it would cause problems with Chuck. Past boyfriends she had worked with didn't care about her sleeping with other men for the job, mostly because they were doing the exact same thing with the women but also for them, the job always came first. However, they weren't Chuck, which was part of the reason she loved him so much. She knew that for Chuck, sleeping with another man was going to be an issue for him.

And truthfully, she wasn't sure how she felt about Chuck having to seduce another women either, especially his ex. Sure they had met because of a threesome with her best friend, but technically, they weren't together at the time nor did she feel the way she felt about him then as she did now. Again, she was used to boyfriends/partners who slept around, who weren't Chuck.

"Sarah, I am not cool with this," Chuck finally spoke, summarising his feelings and consequently, hers as well, on the matter. "I mean he can't really order us to do that can he? Didn't you mention this before?"

"Officially no Graham can't order us to sleep with our marks, and he knows this," Sarah explained. "I think the only reason he made it an order was because you seem to piss him off."

Despite the tense atmosphere, Chuck couldn't help but chuckle as Sarah continued. "But you're forgetting that while he can't order us how to complete the mission, we still need to complete, and given the nature of this cruise, we don't really have any other option."

Chuck's brow furrowed in frustration. "Couldn't we just make them think we're going to have sex and then knock them out before we start and search their rooms?"

"Usually yes, that is what we would do," she agreed. "But we're going to be stuck on this ship for the next few days, which gives them more time to work out something's gone wrong. We minimise the risk of them working it out. It's basically the only reason why you would actually sleep with a mark."

"Then can't we go to their room for a different reason," he questioned, searching for every possible way out.

Sarah gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "If they think of another reason sure, although somehow I doubt it, seeing as this cruise is all about sex and drugs."

The hacker's head slumped in resignation. "Dammit," he grumbled. "I dunno what I'm dreading the most; you sleeping with that sleaze bag or me sleeping with Jill."

In spite of herself, Sarah gave him a small smirk. "If it makes you feel better, I'd much rather see you with your ex than have that creeps hands on me."

* * *

Later that night Chuck and Sarah were sitting at the table they had reserved in the dining hall, waiting for the appearance of Jill and Spencer. "Now remember Chuck, I know you want nothing to do with Jill but we still have a job to do," she lectured. "Try and act like you're supposed to."

"I caught her in my bed with my best friend," Chuck grumbled. "I _am_ acting like I'm supposed to."

"Chuck…" Sarah groaned warningly.

His rolling eyes and shrugging shoulders told her that he would at least try. Chuck's unprofessionalism was that worst thing about working with him, but usually when he deviated from the mission, it was to help someone out, whether to steal something he could steal, sell and donate or to free an ally when he really shouldn't. It was stuff like that that Sarah found very endearing but this time, Chuck was just being petulant. Not that she could blame him, but it was still going to make things harder than they needed to be.

Things between her and Chuck had been tense that afternoon. After they had left their cabin to mingle and keep up appearances, neither were talkative, both in deep contemplation. She was sure Chuck was thinking about ways to get out of having to sleep with Jill and getting revenge on Graham in equal measure. She herself was also trying to think of ways of getting out of the seduction but also about something more serious, at least to her. She was worried about how this would affect her relationship with Chuck.

While he hadn't been supportive in the least, Chuck had angrily confirmed that he understood this was really the only way for them to complete the mission. But just because he said it didn't mean it wouldn't cause problems between them if it actually happened. Lots of men had fantasies about their wives or girlfriends having sex with other men but when the fantasy comes true, not many could handle it. And those men were more open to the idea than her boyfriend was.

She had always tried to avoid actually having sex with the mark, but nowhere near as desperately as she was trying now. Because now, it wasn't just the fact that some sleazy jerk would be manhandling her like a piece of meat, but also the possibility of ruining her relationship with Chuck. One of those could be tolerated, the other she couldn't bare losing.

Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts by her boyfriend's grunt, as he nodded towards the entrance, and saw that Jill and Spencer had arrived, Spencer wearing a tailored tuxedo while Jill was wearing a tight fitting strapless dress which hugged her lithe form like a second skin, a long slit in the skirt displaying a generous amount of her tanned legs as she walked. It was very risqué, as was Sarah's own dress which barely covered her ass and showed a substantial amount of cleavage, but compared to many of the other female patrons, the two women may as well been wearing nun habits. Catching their eyes, Sarah waved their dining companions over, Chuck giving a last minute grumble before forcing himself to smile half-heartedly, which Sarah instantly saw through, and given the way Jill's face fell when she approached, so did she.

As the night progressed, Sarah quickly noted two very big things about the other couple. The first, and perhaps most obvious, was that Spencer was a gigantic douchebag. The kind of asshole that regardless of what he says, whether he was probing into Chuck and Jill's former relationship, something neither was very forthcoming about, or simply commenting on the lobster, which Sarah felt was excellent, you couldn't but want to smack his head into the table repeatedly. It was enough to make Sarah want to shoot him, regardless of whether or not he was actually connected to Fulcrum.

The other thing she notice was that Jill, despite being in a relationship with another man, seemed to still have feelings for Chuck. It wasn't exactly obvious, and if Sarah hadn't been so good at reading people she'd probably have missed it, but it was a lot of subtle things, like how her face seemed to fall when she tried to reminisce about some of their good times and Chuck simply gave a dismissive grunt. If Sarah didn't hate Jill for what she did to her boyfriend, she'd probably feel sorry for the brunette.

After they had finished their meals, Spencer asked Sarah if she would accompany him to the dance floor. She could see Chuck tense at the question, although whether it was her dancing and flirting with another man or him being alone with his ex, she wasn't sure. While Sarah just wanted to introduce her knee to Spencer's groin, they still had a job to do, so she agreed. The two stood up and made their way to the dance floor but not before she shot a warning glance at her boyfriend, hoping that he didn't ruin things.

No sooner had they made their way onto the dance floor did Spencer's hand find its way to her ass, causing Sarah to subtly frown at his lack of delicacy. "I gotta say," Spencer drawled in what he thought was a charming manner as they began to move around the dance floor. "That Chuck guy has certainly had some fine ladies in his bed."

Sarah wanted to her roll her eyes at his crass words but instead settled for defending her boyfriend. "Chuck is an incredible guy," she explained. "He's sweet, smart, funny…"

Spencer's snort interrupted her long list of Chuck's good qualities. "Please, you sound like dating profile."

The blonde agent did her best to hold her anger in check at his dismissiveness. "He's also got a massive cock and is an excellent lover," she shot back hotly.

Spencer's face lit up with a sleazy smirk. "That sounds a bit more like it," he said. "I look forward to seeing the stud in action later."

Sarah had hoped, that maybe, just maybe, Spencer wouldn't be interested in swinging with her and Chuck, but given the nature of the cruise, she knew it was a vain hope, and the mark had just confirmed it. He fully expected them to swap partners and it seemed it was the only way to gain access to his room. Worse of all, she needed to decide right there on the spot.

But at the same time, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Chuck, just to confirm whether or not the man who was currently groping her belong to Fulcrum. Hell, if it was a choice between losing Chuck and world destruction, she still wasn't sure if she could do it. Chuck was just too important to her, and she wasn't willing to lose what they had. To hell with Graham and the mission.

However, just as she was about to deliver her refusal, Spencer seemed to interpret her silent thought as something else. "If you're worried about sleeping with another man, I wouldn't worry about it," he explained, ending her reflections. "Truth be told, my interests lie elsewhere."

"What?" Sarah said in confusion, his cryptic words perplexing her.

"What I'm trying to say is I prefer to watch," Spencer elaborated again in his sleazy manner. "To be completely blunt, I want to watch you and Chuck fuck the living day lights out of Jill."

Although she was stunned by the mark's request, Sarah masterfully prevented her surprise from showing. A small part of her was almost insulted; after all she was a very beautifully woman, who wouldn't want to have sex with her. However soon her vanity was quickly squelched by her devotion to her job and her boyfriend and the joy she felt at being able to accomplish both goals. With their mark's preference for watching known, they could now complete their mission, and she wouldn't have to suffer another man touching her and hurting her Chuck. At least any more than she already had.

"Not to mention," Spencer continued, once again misinterpreting her silence as hesitation as they twirled around the dance floor. "Chuck could get himself some revenge. I get the feeling their break up wasn't very amicable so it'd do the boy some good to get some pay back. Hell, you might even like some of that yourself."

Now that idea appealed to Sarah very much. She knew Chuck wouldn't really care for the idea of revenge – he was far too good a person for that – but the idea of making the brunette skank pay for what she did to the kindest man she knew was too good to pass up. That combined with that fact that they could now easily complete the mission, and Sarah was sold on the idea.

Now she just had to convince her Chuck to sleep with the woman he hated more than anyone else.

* * *

While Sarah was dancing with their mark, Chuck was left in quite literally the last place he wanted to be. And while his talent for exaggeration was at play a little bit, he could honestly say that he would quite happily that he'd rather be on a plank about to dive into shark infested waters or be dangling over an active volcano then be sitting there with his ex.

"So Sarah seems nice," Jill said in attempt to find something to talk about. "Although I have to admit I'm kind of surprised to see you with someone like her."

"Someone like her?" Chuck repeated stiffly.

"You know, so… glamourous," she elaborated, oblivious to the way Chuck tensed up. "She looks like a movie star or a model. She's not really someone I could ever imagine being with you."

"Oh I'm sorry," The hacker said sarcastically. "Should I just stick to nerdy brunettes who end up cheating on me?"

He took great satisfaction as his ex-girlfriend flinched at his words. "Chuck… what you saw… I… it's wasn't what it looked like."

Chuck snorted in disbelieve. "Oh right, so you weren't riding my best friend _on my bed_, begging for him to 'fuck you harder'?"

Jill flinched again and remained silent, knowing that there wasn't anything she could say to defend her actions that would satisfy Chuck. The hacker simply stared at her angrily as she thought carefully about her next words.

Finally, she broke her silence. "Maybe we should talk about that. You know, get some closure on the issue."

"What's there to talk about?" Chuck retorted. "You were my girlfriend, with the whole fidelity thing being implied in that title, and you slept with my best friend. What exactly do we need to talk about Jill? Seems pretty cut and dry to me."

Chuck could see that Jill seemed conflicted about something, although he wasn't exactly sure about what. Still his anger was currently at the forefront of his thoughts as he decided to twist the knife. "You wanna know that worst thing, Jill? What makes you cheating so much worse?"

"What?" she queried in a tight voice.

He was about to tell her what he had never told anyone, not even Ellie or Morgan, but he managed to catch himself. Despite how much he hated his boss, and his apathy towards his job in general, he knew it would reflect badly on Sarah if that failed this mission, and her happiness was worth more to him than hashing out painful emotions with Jill. Even if that meant he had to sleep with the aforementioned evil witch.

Finally, after a moment to calm his raging emotions, Chuck responded to Jill's query. "It doesn't matter Jill," he stated, inwardly winching at how rehearsals and automatic it sounded. "It happened five years ago and I'm over it."

It was then he noticed the look on Jill's face, a look that seemed to say that while he might claim to be over what happened between them, she wasn't. It both confused and angered Chuck. After all, she was the one who cheated on him and disregarded their entire relationship for a romp with his best friend, what right did she have to miss what they had.

Any further discussions apart their past was cut short by the return of their current other halves from the dance floor. Spencer leaned down to where Jill sat and whispered something in her ear. With no hesitation, the brunette woman stood and left the dining hall with her boyfriend, but not before shooting her ex-boyfriend a seductive wink, which only furthered Chuck's confusion. He then turned to Sarah, who had returned to her seat as the other couple had left. "What's going on?"

His beautiful blonde girlfriend looked quite pleased with herself. "Well I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that we are going to be able to complete this mission and I won't have to sleep with that sleaze."

At her words, Chuck relaxed a great deal. "That's great," he said enthusiastically. "So what's the bad news?"

Sarah's look of glee turned rather sheepish. "Well… unfortunately you're stilling going to have to sleep with Jill," she said, pausing for a moment before adding. "Actually, we both are."

"What?" Chuck hissed in disbelief.

Sarah nodded at his exclamation. "Turns out, Spencer is a voyeur. Prefers to watch handsome studs and sultry hellcats fuck his girlfriend rather than do the deed himself."

Noticing how quiet her boyfriend had become, Sarah reached over and gently laid her hand on top of his. "Chuck," she prodded softly. "Are you going to be able to do this? I don't want to make you doing something you really don't want to do, even for the sake of the mission."

Snapping out of his mood, he addressed his girlfriend. "Me? It's you who should be upset. I just think about how upset I would be with you actually did have to sleep with Spencer, even the idea of it, and now you're the one who's going to suffer that. Don't get me wrong, I really don't want to sleep with my ex, but Sarah, it's so much more important that you're happy with this."

Sarah smiled at her loving boyfriend and his concern for her before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll be ok Chuck, but thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she told him. "Normally yes I would be very upset about another woman putting her paws on what's mine, but this is different, and not just because of the mission either. That bitch hurt you and we are going to make her pay by making her beg."

Towards the end of her statement, Sarah's tone had become somewhat maniacal and it both frightened and turned him on. Resigning to his fate, he stood up from his chair and helped Sarah out of hers. "Then let's go make it happen."

* * *

A few minutes after they left the dining hall, they arrived at Spencer's cabin, when the man in question and his girlfriend were currently waiting for them, Jill having changed from her dress and into a short black silken robe. She was lying seductively on the bed while Spencer had arranged one of the cabin's chairs to get a good view. "Well there she is," Spencer crowed as he made himself comfortable. "Ready for you two to do what you want with her."

Despite the fact that the woman in question was his cheating ex, Chuck still felt that women in general should be treated with more respect. But before he could say anything against Spencer, he was interrupted by Sarah, who knew that her boyfriend's chivalry, while charming, would not help the mission. "Mmm, she looks good enough to eat," the blonde purred, sending shivers up Chuck's spine.

Turning to her boyfriend, Sarah continued to speak, her tone erotically lecherous. "Mind taking off my dress and letting me go first, babe," she said, enjoying the look of surprise and disappointment that flashed across Jill's face. "I bet that slut has a wonderful tongue on her."

Chuck gave a small chuckle from behind her as his grabbed the zipper on Sarah's dress and lowered it, before pulling the garment off her perfect body, leaving it clad in a sexy black bra and boy short panties. He then undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off as well before Sarah stepped towards the bed, leaving her boyfriend where he stood to enjoy the view of her sexy behind.

The blonde stuttered the remaining distance towards Jill with everyone present enjoying the sway of her hips as she made her way to the bed. She stepped out of her heels and crawled onto the bed, placing herself above Jill, whose arousal could be heard through her laboured breathing. Sarah shot the other woman a predatory smirk as she held herself up with one hand and allowed the other to graze along the folds of her robe. "Best you wish it was Chuck here instead of me," she whispered hotly in Jill's ear, taunting the other woman as she moaned softly. "Too bad for you because I'm not as nice."

With that, Sarah slid her hand underneath Jill's robe and opened the garment, showing to all that the brunette had also removed her underwear as well as her dress, her perky breasts and bare pussy put on display. Sarah wasted no time in flinging the sides of the robe open and latching her mouth onto on of Jill's erect nipples, eliciting a pleasurable groan from the other woman. While she played with the apparently very sensitive nipple, given the easily it was to make Jill moan, Sarah moved her hands to aid her in her task of inflicting wonderful torture on her boyfriend's ex. Using one hand to massage Jill's neglected breast and the other to plunder her increasingly wet caverns, the brunette was soon squirming in pleasure underneath the beautiful blonde.

As would any man in his position, Chuck was enraptured with the sight before him, watching his current beautiful girlfriend use her fingers and mouth to pleasure his ex-beautiful girlfriend, easily recognising her groans of ecstasy. The only thing that would have made this situation better was if he didn't have to share the sight with a sleazy douchebag, as Spencer was ogling the two entwined ladies with an undisguised look of lust. Still, Chuck preferred to focus on the sight before him, especially when Sarah seemed to decide that she had had enough of tasting Jill's tit and turned herself around, placing her mouth at the other woman entrance and bringing her own pussy to Jill's lips.

Despite the many, _many _unkind things Sarah had thought about her boyfriend's ex, she had to admit that Jill certainly knew how to use her tongue. "Oh yeah baby you're working wonders on my pussy," moaned Sarah. "Guess you're a bigger whore than I previously thought."

Inwardly, Sarah smirked as the shot hit its mark and she felt Jill's body flinch at her dig. However if she thought Jill was going to take her digs lying down, she was sorely mistaken. "Mmm, you're pretty good with your tongue as well," came Jill's voice from between her thighs. "I wonder if Chuck knows how much practice you've been getting."

Sarah could appreciate the subtly of the insult, but was not going to allow Chuck's cheating ex-girlfriend to talk to her like that. Using a trick she had learned from Carina years ago, she used her tongue to play with Jill's clitoris while she slid her middle two fingers inside the brunette's honeypot, her digits dancing inside her depths. The squeal that came from the other end was the only sign of victory she needed. "Oh god… fuck yes…," Jill cried as she spilled her juices all over Sarah's face. "God you're… amazing Sarah."

That took care of the battle, Sarah thought to herself victoriously, now to finish the war.

Lifting her head up slightly, Sarah's gaze met Chuck's, and she shot him a mischievous smirk. She spread Jill's legs wider, clearing displaying the other woman's pussy, glistening with her arousal. "Come here baby," Sarah purred. "I think it's time you sunk your big cock into this little skank."

Seeing his cue, Chuck quickly removed his suit and nakedly made his way forward to the bed. When he got to the edge of the bed, he stood there in front of Sarah as she now sat upright with her crotch still over Jill's mouth. "I see she's already for me," he told his girlfriend, gesturing to his growing erection. "Now how about you get me ready for her."

Sarah smiled genuinely at her boyfriend, before bring her mouth to his massive cock. She was glad to see that despite his reservations about the whole thing, he was willing to play along, as they needed to put on a show for Spencer, who was currently staring at the threesome with a look of lustful awe. Ignoring the dirty sleazebag, she eagerly began fellating Chuck's man meat, determined to reward him for going so far outside his comfort zone. Of course it was difficult to concentrate fully on the task, given how good the determined Jill Roberts was lapping at her pussy.

Chuck fought the urge to allow his eyes roll back into his head as Sarah took him in her mouth, sucking on him like a lollypop. He instead looked down in an attempt to remain focused, although seeing his current girlfriend's cum covered face bobbing on his cock while she straddled his ex-girlfriend's face only furthered his arousal and threatened to send him over the edge, had Sarah not then and there decided that Chuck was ready for the main event. "Hmm, I think you're ready now," she said before giving his member one last teasing flick of her tongue. She then addressed the woman beneath her. "What about you Jill? Are you ready to have your slutty cunt filled with Chuck's magnificent dick?"

"Oh god yes," came Jill's muffled plea, the brunette having felt neglected while Sarah had been blowing Chuck.

Sarah smirked with a slight chuckle. "You heard the skank babe," she told her boyfriend. "Remind her how good you fuck."

Wordlessly, Chuck did as he was told, sliding his arms underneath Jill's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders as he slid his rock hard cock into his ex-girlfriend. He relished the warm feeling for her pussy engulfing his manhood and did his best to squash the memories that it brought forth. Forgetting all the previous times they had made love, Chuck gave a rather aggressive thrust into Jill's depths, a move that caused his former lover to gasp in surprise before his continued movements began eliciting soft moans of pleasure.

Sarah could feel herself quickly approaching her orgasm, as the cock in Jill's pussy seem to spur her on, and the blonde agent could feel the pressure building as the brunette skank ate her out. She also had the perfect view of Chuck sliding in and out of his ex and, to her surprise, only aroused her further, seeing her boyfriend fuck another woman to, judging by the sounds coming beneath her, was going to be an amazing climax. She pulled Chuck to her lips and began to passionately make out with him as she achieved her orgasm, her honey spilling on Jill's face much in the same way Jill had done previously.

As his currently girlfriend came over his ex-girlfriend's face and slump over to the side, breaking their kiss, Chuck began to pick up the pace, knowing that he wasn't far from his own orgasm, and given the way Jill was tightening around him and squirming beneath his thrusts, she wasn't far off either. He could clear see her face now, her face scrunching up in a way that he knew meant she was going to come soon. Chuck knew that part of his aggressive love making came from the hurt he still felt over Jill's betrayal, but given the way the brunette was responding, she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. As he continued to plough her, he absentmindedly wondered if Sarah would like things a bit rougher in the bed room.

All of a sudden, Jill started vibrating furiously, a familiar sign to Chuck that she was having a very powerful orgasm. "OH MY GOD," she screamed like a banshee. "OH GOD YES CHUCK… I'M… OH GOD… I'M CUMMING."

She continued to shake violently as Chuck kept fucking her pussy, her nectar soon covering his rod as he moved like a piston in and out of her. When Jill finally stopped trembling, Chuck knew that she was teetering towards a blissful sex-induced slumber and not even a tsunami would awaken her. He quickly pulled out and straddled Jill's stomach, the woman in question eyeing him sleepily as she struggled to remain conscious. Grasping his dick, Chuck jerked himself off and erupted all over Jill's breasts, his cream covering her fleshy mounds, his ex-girlfriend's smiling face a sign that she enjoyed his last act before she fell to slumber.

As Chuck shook the last few droplets of cum from his now spent member, he looked to Sarah, who was also dozing after experiencing a powerful orgasm. Apparently his type had nothing to do with hair colour. He quickly shook Sarah back into full consciousness, causing her to jolt awake. Yawning and stretching, which caused her breasts to jut out catching her boyfriend's eye before she took note of her surroundings. "You came on her tits," she queried Chuck, smirking at his blush. "Thought you respected women more than that."

"I thought the plan was to torture and humiliate her," he defended. "Beside she didn't seem to mind."

"I guess so," she replied. "Now what about Spen… oh you have got to be kidding me."

Still in his chair, their mark Spencer, who had until now been forgotten by the threesome, lay there fast asleep, some drool coming from his open mouth. "Guess the excitement was too much for the dirty old man," Chuck said sarcastically.

"You think?" Sarah snarled, the man once again wounding her vanity. "I mean there are two gorgeous girls acting like porn stars and he falls asleep?! Is this guy for real?"

"Apparently," Chuck said, snickering at the situation.

Grumblingly to herself, Sarah hopped off the bed and made her way to where she had dumped her purse. Bending down to pick up the object, and intentionally giving her boyfriend an excellent view of her naked rear, she pulled out a dart gun from her purse. In quick succession, she shot both Jill and Spencer with a tranquiliser dart. "Was that really necessary," Chuck questioned from the bed. "I mean they're already asleep."

"Just making sure," Sarah replied. "After all it'd blow the whole thing if either of them woke up to find up rummaging through their stuff."

"Uh huh. And you just wanted to shoot them."

"And I wanted to shoot them," she conceded unabashedly. "Now come on we have a job to do. You look on his laptop while I check out their luggage."

Like the good boyfriend he was, Chuck got off the bed and made his way to the desk where Spencer had set up his laptop. Turning it on, he easily cut through the meagre security the mark had set up, clearly not anticipating anyone accessing his laptop. Once everything had loaded up, he began his search, starting with Spencer's email inbox.

Luck was on Chuck's side when he easily found an email that was from an address he recognised as a Fulcrum front company which was received three days ago. It was short and simply read:

_Mr Spencer,_

_We are grateful that true patriots like yourself know the value of the work our branch is doing for the greater good of the United States of America. Know that your generous donation will go to putting this country back firmly on the path to greatness._

_We hope you enjoy your trip and should you require anything at all, we have sent a liaison to attend to all of your needs._

_Sincerely,_

_Warren Mercer._

Chuck grinned victoriously as he reread the email. While most wouldn't think anything of it, he was familiar with several of Fulcrum's ciphers and the code words he recognised confirmed Spencer's relationship with the nefarious cabal. However, upon reading the last paragraph again, he realised something. Liaison was usually a Fulcrum code word for operative or agent, and according to the email, Fulcrum had sent someone along with him. But Chuck and Sarah had spent a fair amount of time with Spencer and they hadn't seen anyone. The only other person they had seen with Spencer was…

"Sarah," Chuck cried as he was hit with realisation. "Jill's with Fulcrum."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is, the final chapter of Hedonism of the High Seas, and in a fraction of time it took to do chapter 2. It was probably made a bit easier by the fact that this chapter doesn't have sex in it.

Now onto other news, I am thinking to going back to writing one-shots and taking a break from the Bartowski at Large series, and I may be going back to writing Harry Potter and Naruto stuff as well as Chuck. Of course soon I'm going to have to go back to work soon, so I may not be writing much at all but if you have a pairing or idea you'd like to request, feel free to PM me. I'm not promising I'll do it quickly/at all, but I always enjoy hearing other people's ideas (I tried to write that in a way that didn't make me sound like an idea-stealing fiend, although i don't really think I pulled it off). Or alternatively, if you'd simply like to express interest in one of the stories I've posted on my profile page, then by all means.

Also, I will most likely start posting my more kinky stories on adultfanfiction, so you should check there time to time as well, just in case i have posted something new. Although I will alert you to these stories when I post on this site.

Now with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feedback is appreciated.

* * *

The last week of Jill's life had certainly been an up and down experience. It had started when her boss had assigned her to 'look after' one of their new donors and accompany him on his cruise. By now she had fully realised that when her bosses said 'look after' someone, what they really meant was 'act as that person's sex slave until we save otherwise'. It was an easy enough job even if she felt it was demeaning to the years of hard work she had put in during college. Still it did amount to a working vacation where the only work she was required to do was to look pretty in a bikini and spread her legs when she needed to.

She was glad that Spencer, the man she was assigned to, said he didn't actually want to fuck her himself but rather watch others do the deed. It meant that maybe she could at least get someone handsome to screw her instead of the usual ugly old men. When the pair of them went out to search for potential bed mates and they witnessed a gorgeous blonde super model ride the daylights out of the well hung albeit lanky man beneath her, she thought she'd found someone fun to play with. It was to her great shock that the aforementioned well hung man was actually her old boyfriend from college and the blonde was his new wife.

To see Chuck again after six years was a tremendous surprise, partly given how she found him was way outside his usual behaviour, but mostly because she simply hadn't expected to see him again. It was also rather confronting to see him with another woman. She knew that he had every right to move on, given that she was the one who cheated on him, but she still couldn't help but feel betrayed. She had never intended for Chuck to find out about that one time with Bryce and if he hadn't walked in on him, they may even still be together. Even with her affair known to him, Jill had still hoped, however unrealistically it may have been, that when she was done with Fulcrum, she could try again with Chuck. Seeing him with Sarah, and seeing how he could barely look at her without rage and anguish, made her realise that there was little chance of that happening now.

Still Jill had been pleased when Chuck and Sarah agreed to 'play' with her and Spencer. Chuck was certainly more aggressive than she remember, but it still felt wonderful to have him inside her once again. Jill couldn't even complain about Sarah, as the blonde bombshell certainly knew her way around another woman's privates. The first evening was certainly enjoyable.

When she woke up the next morning however, she felt like she had the world's biggest hangover, and noticed that Chuck had actually came over her breasts, an action she vaguely remembered happening before she passed out. While men cumming on her was nothing new, for Chuck to do it, it showed just how little he cared and respected her these days.

Despite that, that encounter was merely the first, as Chuck and Sarah would have their way with her several more times throughout the course of the cruise, often for the entertainment of Spencer but mostly because they seemed to enjoy taking her. And she enjoyed it too, although she just wished they, and in particular Chuck, cared a little more about her feelings for him. After all, despite the hurt and time apart from each other, she still loved him. That had to count for something.

Yet somehow, less than twenty-four hours after she got back from the cruise, she was arrested by the authorities and chartered off to god knows where, the ambiguity of her current location alerting her to the fact that she was not being held by regular law enforcement. Still it shocked her when she was placed in an interrogation room and it was her ex-boyfriend's wife that walked in. "Sarah," Jill said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Her question went unanswered as a rather ice cold Sarah sat down in the chair opposite her. Gone was the skimpy bikinis, revealing dresses and flirty expression she had worn during the cruise and replaced with a hard expression and dark grey suit and skirt. If Jill hadn't so much spent so much time with the other woman during the past week, she would have sworn that the woman currently in front of her was a different woman completely. "Jill Roberts," Sarah announced. "My name is Sarah Walker and you are here because of your connections to the terrorist organisation known as Fulcrum. This interrogation is to determine how deep that connection goes and whether or not you can work out a deal for a reduced sentence."

Jill's eyes widened in surprise and fear. If they knew she was with Fulcrum when that left only one organisation that Sarah could be a part of. "You're CIA?" she exclaimed, before her expression grew angry. "Does Chuck know? Are you using him for some stupid government conspiracy?"

"My relationship with Charles Bartowski is not the purpose of this meeting Jill," Sarah said coldly as she practically hissed her name. "You belong to an organisation which is attempting to overthrow the legitimate US government and has killed innocent civilians and federal agents in pursuit of this goal. If you don't provide us with information, then you will at the very least be looking at life in prison."

Jill's eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of prison," she boasted vainly. "You'll never get anything out of me."

Sarah snorted in derision at the other woman's bravado. "Spoken like someone who's never even seen the inside of a jail cell. Trust me Jill, it's something that should frighten you. And that's just American jails. Fulcrum has pissed off a number of several other countries, many of whom have extradition treaties with the US," the blonde agent paused for a moment before giving a sadistic smirk. "Countries that aren't as nice as we are to their prisoners."

Jill went still for a moment, seriously considering her predicament. It was then that Sarah went down another route. "Of course I'm not really sure why you're bothering to protect Fulcrum anyway," she said. "Given how I found you on that cruise, I think it's safe to say that Fulcrum doesn't see you as anything more than a fuck toy to woo donors to their side."

Jill's flinch, however slight, was exactly what Sarah needed to confirm her assumptions. She grinned maliciously at the other woman, spotting the weakness to exploit. "That's isn't it, that's all you are to them," she goaded. "You probably haven't even received any kind of training, have you? To them you're just a cunt to be fucked, a hooker who does it for delusions of patriotism instead of money."

The brunette across from her flinched again, but this time it was more obvious, as if she'd been slapped. "Hit a little too close to home," Sarah mocked, hopefully to trigger some kind of outburst.

However she was unprepared for Jill's next words. "W-What do you w-want to know," she stammered, as if struggling to stop herself from crying.

Sarah had been surprised that Jill gave in so easily, and unfortunately for her ego it must have shown. "What, surprised I was so quick to turn after my little declaration," Jill said spitefully. "Fulcrum has taken a lot from me, I'm not going to jail or the injection table for them."

The blonde quickly gathered her composure and pressed on with her interrogation. "Tell me how you first got involved with Fulcrum, how did they recruit you."

"It was through a family friend," Jill responded, having calmed down a bit. "My parents had a bit of a debt problem around the time I was going to college and my Uncle Bernie said his group Fulcrum would pay my tuition costs, I would just have to work for them to pay off the debt."

"You didn't wonder about this group your uncle was involved with?"

Jill shook her head in the negative. "At the time we were just thankful that'd I'd be able to go to college. It wasn't until the end of my first year that I found out what Fulcrum really was. Even then, they described it as a group of revolutionaries seeking to change things for the better."

"Do you know anything else about their recruitment methods?" Sarah asked.

Jill thought for a moment. "Mostly the recruit from colleges, like the CIA I guess and I'm pretty sure they have moles in most government agencies who keep an eye out for prospective recruits," she said, before pausing to remember something. "They also recruit through a front company called the Strength Leadership Corporation."

"And what about college?" Sarah asked. "Did Fulcrum have you do much while you were at Stanford?"

"A bit," Jill answered. "I was assigned a handler at Stanford who would assign me tasks to complete, usually retrieving something and delivering it somewhere else."

The brunette woman then paused for a moment, causing Sarah to think that Fulcrum had the young college student do something else. And it turned out she was right. "You're CIA, right Sarah?" Jill asked and at the blonde's nod she continued. "So would you perhaps know a spy named Bryce Larkin?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up in surprise. There was no way she should know that Bryce was a spy. "I know of him, yes," she responded, not letting on to the exact nature of her involvement with her former partner. "He was the one you cheated with, correct?"

Jill flinched again at the reminder of her infidelity. "Yeah, that was him," she said dejectedly. "My handler suspected several students to be recruits for the CIA. He assigned me a list of student he suspected and I had to seduce them to find out if they were actually spies. It was pretty easy actually. Despite their supposed secrecy, they were still college boys and more than willing to show off for a pretty girl. Bryce was the only one I knew beforehand and naturally the little jackass wanted to do it in Chuck's bed, in some stupid game of one-upmanship that Chuck probably wasn't even aware was happening."

Jill paused again and Sarah couldn't help but notice that she seemed sad. "Chuck wasn't supposed to walk in on us," she said, her voice tight with regret. "He wasn't supposed to find out my mission and he wasn't supposed to leave me."

Sarah was torn. On one hand she wanted to hate the brunette skank in front of her because of how she hurt Chuck but on the other hand, Jill had lived Sarah's own worst nightmare of losing what she had with Chuck and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Her experience at Stanford was also hitting a little too close to home. Still Sarah had a job to do and feeling sympathy for Jill, however deserved or undeserved it may be, wasn't going to get it done. "What were your duties with Fulcrum after you graduated?"

The brunette took a moment to compose herself before she answered. "Basically what you said," Jill said. "I was just a toy Fulcrum loaned out in order to garner favour or win support."

"Is there any chance you remember the names of these people Fulcrum was trying to bring to their side," Sarah questioned.

Jill gave a tight nod. "Yeah, I can probably give you most of their names and their jobs, but I wasn't really told more than that."

Sarah tried to comfort the other woman with a smile, although she wasn't entirely sure how sincere it came across. "That will be perfect Jill."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the interrogation room, Chuck, Graham and Bryce all stood there, watching the exchange through the one-way mirror. As the two women talked Chuck turned an accusing eye towards his boss. "Did you know Jill was with Fulcrum?"

Graham shook his head. "No I'm afraid we didn't," he answered, shaking off Chuck's glared. "Had we known, we would have made her the focus of your mission and not Spencer. Still, she is turning out to be a wealth of information."

"You mean like how Fulcrum knows the identities of a bunch of agents who think too much with their little heads and not enough with their big heads?" Chuck queried, shooting a condescending look at Bryce.

The director of the CIA frowned and turned to glare at one of his best operatives, who was trying hard not to draw any more attention to himself. "Yes and on that note, Bryce until further noticed, you will not be participating in any operation against Fulcrum. You are also suspended until we can confirm that you are not a mole."

Bryce looked as if he was about to protest, but Graham quickly cut him off. "Its standard procedure Bryce, that's all, but we can't have a possible mole running about, however unlikely he might be a mole."

Chuck smirked at Bryce's reluctant resignation. "Yes sir," the male agent confirmed.

Nodding to one of his best agents he began making his way to the door. "I'll leave you two to observe the rest of the interrogation. I need to check on how Spencer's interrogation is going."

Just as he got to the door however, he was stopped when Chuck called out to him. "Before you go, Graham there's just something I want you to know," the hacker began, gaining his boss's attention. "The last time you tried to screw with me, you ended up having to explain to your wife why you were getting porn sent to your home and office. The next time you try to screw with me, you're going have to explain to a congressional hearing why your bank account is bigger than it should be."

Wordlessly, Graham just glared at the hacker, who weathered his gaze with an unflinching determination. Finally the director turned and exited the room, leaving the former college roommates alone. "Has Graham really been stealing money?" Bryce asked curiously.

Chuck merely shrugged. "How the hell should I know," he responded. "It's not like anything I frame him with actually has to be true. It just has to be enough to get a bunch of backstabbing politicians to believe that he isn't the right man for the job. It'll be easy enough."

Bryce just looked at Chuck in disbelief. "Graham isn't exactly someone you should screw with Chuck."

The hacker simply snorted. "Please Graham doesn't frighten me and he knows it. Why do you think he puts up with me?"

"Because you're good at your job."

"Well there's that sure," Chuck conceded. "But there's more to it. Graham knows that I would have never entered into an agreement with the CIA unless I have some kind of leverage and until he knows how to nullify whatever advantage that leverage gives me, he's gonna be very careful with how he deals with me. Honestly, do you really think he'd let me get away with half the stuff I do if I didn't have some kind of leverage over him? For him this is a classic case of keeping your friends closer and your enemies closer, although I doubt Graham actually has any friends."

Bryce couldn't help but stare at his former roommate. "So wait, you actually have information that could hurt Graham or the CIA?"

The taller man just smirked knowingly at his former friend. "Now now Bryce, you of all people should know that you don't show your hand early."

"The CIA isn't your enemy, Chuck," Bryce said.

Chuck snorted again. "It sure as hell isn't my friend," he responded cynically. "The CIA views people as tools to be used, and if you somehow think you're the exception, than you're an even bigger moron than I thought. I mean hell Graham openly refers to people as 'assets'. If he decided that I've outlived my usefulness or I've somehow become a threat in even the slightest way possible, he wouldn't hesitate to give the order to have me 'liquidated'. And there's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

Bryce just shook his head at Chuck's suspicion. "Wow you really are paranoid," he quipped.

Chuck just glared at him. "It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you," he fired back. "If Graham thought for a moment that I was a threat and he could get away with it, he'd order you to kill me in a second. Same goes for you as well, we're all just tools to be used by that man, nothing more."

Whatever Bryce was about to say was cut off when they heard Sarah's next question for Jill from the next room. "_So, and this is off the record_," she started, her voice coming through the intercom. "_But I'm currently dating Chuck and I used to date Bryce, so you and I are probably the only two women who have slept with both of them. So I was wondering just to validate my own opinion really, who do you think is better at sex_?"

With just that single question, the entire discussion between the two men was forgotten as they paid very close attention to Jill's answer. "_Oh Chuck without a doubt_," she answered almost instantly. "_Bryce is talented, sure, but it's was about him and you can't help but feel that you could be replaced with any other pretty face with a vagina and he wouldn't notice the difference. Chuck, on the other hand, it doesn't matter whether it's soft and intimate or hard and passionate, you always feel like you're the only women in the world. You know what I mean_?"

"_Yes I know exactly what you mean_."

Chuck couldn't help but shoot a victorious grin at Bryce, who seemed quite flustered to hear that he wasn't the sex god he thought he was. Not wanting to hear any more in fear of his delicate ego shattering, he fled the room, leaving the grinning hacker to continue listening to the two women in the next room praise his prowess as a lover. However his grinned lessened when they started talking about something more serious.

* * *

"So what happens to me now," Jill asked as they finished their talk about who was the better lover.

"You'll go to a secure facility for a while," Sarah responded. "And wait until the information you gave pans out. I'll be honest with you Jill, it looks good for you. Your involvement with Fulcrum was mostly periphery and you've been a big help, so I'd say twelve to eighteen months in prison and you'd be free and clear. With a new identity of course, in case Fulcrum comes after you."

Jill nodded in gratitude, accepting the arrangement. Then she hesitantly asked Sarah the next question on her mind. "So you and Chuck, is it serious."

"Very," she said automatically, the fallen expression on Jill's face telling her where her mind was at. "I should probably hate you for hurting my Chuck, and I do, but I'm also grateful for what you did as well."

"How exactly are you grateful?"

"For two reasons actually," Sarah responded, holding up two fingers. "The first is obvious, that if you didn't cheat on him then we may have never have met, so thanks for that," The look on Jill's face showed she didn't really care for that kind of gratitude. "The other reason actually only came to my mind recently. You chose your duty, misguided as it was, over your love for Chuck and you lost him. When I was dancing with Spencer, I was facing that same choice and I was prepared to sacrifice the success of the mission for Chuck's love, because honestly, while I might love my job, I'm smart enough to realise that it will never love me back. Chuck's love though… it's worth a failed mission."

Sarah looked at Jill intently, seeing that the other woman did not seem happy with Sarah's words. Not that the blonde really cared, she was saying this mostly for Chuck, who she hoped was still in the observation room. "Seeing what happened to you, how Fulcrum treats you? I can see that choosing my Chuck over my duty was, and will always be the right move."

* * *

Several days later saw Chuck drumming his fingers on the table in the dining hall of the prison facility Jill was being held at. Sarah had told him that morning that Jill had requested to see him after they received a phone call from the prison. It hadn't surprised him that Jill wanted to see him again but it did when Sarah had voiced her being in favour of this idea. "You should use this opportunity to get come closure and tell her how you really feel," she had told him.

Chuck sighed as he continued to wait for the guards to bring Jill to him. He supposed Sarah was right, as usual. He had held off from telling Jill how he felt on the cruise for the sake of the mission, but now that was no longer a concern. He had been carrying this ever since Stanford, and despite his new relationship with Sarah and how happy he was with her, the memory of catching Jill and Bryce still burned like an inferno. Maybe talking to Jill wouldn't help, but then maybe it would, and if it did then it would be worth it.

His musings were interrupted as a rather gruff looking guard escorted a tired looking Jill to where he sat, the brunette talking a sat across from him and the guard retreating several steps back to allow them some privacy yet close enough for the sake of vigilance. Seeing that this was as much privacy as would be given to them, Chuck made a start. "So, Sarah said you wanted to see me."

"Um, yeah I did," Jill replied. "So I take it you know what she does for a living then if you're here?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at her attempt to drive a wedge between him and Sarah. "Yeah, I actually knew before we meet."

His words, while answering Jill's question only confused her more. "How did you two meet?" she asked her next question. "Because I've been thinking about it for ages and I still can't work out how you'd be in a position to meet and become involved with a CIA agent."

The hacker shrugged his shoulders. "People change, it's a fact of life. Don't assume that you still know me as well as you did," he said, before answering more succinctly. "Sarah and another agent from the DEA were sent to seduce me when the CIA learned that I had acquired information both agencies would want. What none of them knew though was that I was the one who told the CIA about the information and that I knew who was coming for me."

Again, Jill's confusion showed no signs of easing. "But I still don't understand, why would you have information that the CIA would want in the first place?"

"Because I am a thief."

The look was shock that appeared on the brunette's tired face almost made Chuck want to laugh. "A thief?" she practically shrieked, drawing the ire of the nearby guard. "How on God's green earth did you become a thief? I mean at Stanford you didn't even borrow someone's stationary for more than an hour, let alone stealing top secret information."

"Yeah, well that Chuck hadn't had his heart broken," he replied simply, causing Jill to flinch at his words. "Truth is Jill, after Stanford I was angry, and I had no way of letting that anger out. So I bought a one way ticket to Europe and started working as a hacker, taking my anger out of those who could afford take it. And after a while of taking from the rich, I began giving most of my ill-gotten gains away to various charities, which led to a more positive outlet for my anger."

"Even though I mostly dealt with money and artefacts, on occasion I'd be hired to retrieve information as well. One organisation that I would later find out to be a massive criminal spy ring wanted this information which I later realised they would use to hurt a lot of people. I sent an anonymous tip to the CIA about the information, they sent Sarah and Carina to seduce me, I ended up making a deal with the CIA where I'd partner with Sarah and work with them in exchange for protecting my sister, and here we are."

If Chuck thought this information would be things clearer for Jill then he was only partially right, as for everything he told her, she simply seemed to have another dozen questions. "So you're actually a spy like Bryce and me?" she asked, seemingly a little dazed by the data dump. "I can't believe it, you're honestly the last person I'd expect to become a spy."

"And you're the last person I'd expect to be a cheater, but there it is," the hacker shot back.

The woman in front of him look saddened by his words. "You're never going to forgive me for that are," she asked hopelessly.

Chuck just looked at Jill for a brief moment before sighing. "In way… I already have. I guess I'm just a little bitter."

The forlorn on Jill's face gave way to a more hopeful expression. "So if you've forgiven me, does that mean you'll wait for me and we can try again when I get out?"

This time the hacker looked at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief. "No chance in hell Jill," he stated firmly, causing the woman to deflate again. "Sarah and I may be spies, but I love her, and she loves me, and there is no way I'm going to lose what I have with her to get back with my cheating ex."

"But you said you forgave me!" Jill exclaimed.

"For me, not for you," Chuck snapped back. "When I first began my criminal career, I was so hurt and angry that it was always your face or Bryce's that I saw in the people in stole from. But that kind of anger… it was suffocating. I had to forgive you because I realised that I couldn't live like that. So yeah, I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with you."

"But…" Jill stammered, her voice thick with emotion. "What about all those special times we shared? Don't they mean anything to you?"

"I wish I could say they still felt the same," Chuck admitted. "But the truth is they don't; what you did, it tainted everything Jill. Every kiss, every date, every single moment of intimacy, I can't think of any of them without resentment." He paused for a moment, gathering his words before continuing. "Besides, you talk as if they never meant anything to me, and yet they clearly didn't mean as much to you as they did to me, seeing as how you slept with other men."

"I thought I was doing it for my country," the brunette defended automatically. "Your precious Sarah would have done the same thing, and will probably do it again in the future."

Towards the end of her statement her tone became venomous, alerting Chuck to where Jill might be going with her thoughts. "You couldn't be more wrong, Jill," he told her in a firm voice. "I know Sarah has done what you did, after all that's how we met, but she wouldn't do it to me. She could have on the cruise, before we found out that Spencer was a voyeur, but she decided not to. She put what we had together above whoring herself out for her country, and that's what matters."

The finality in his voice confirmed to Jill that they were well in truly over. "So that's it then," she said in resignation. "Our relationship is just another sad story for Cosmo. Did it honestly mean anything to you?"

Chuck frowned at her words. "Our relationship meant everything to me Jill," he shot back to his ex, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Hell I was planning on proposing."

The look on Jill's face showed that of everything she had been expecting him to say, that had not been it. "What?" she gasped, absolutely flabbergasted.

At the moment, Chuck, not for the first time, cursed his inability to control his emotions, something his boss constantly gave him crap for. Sighing at his slip, he pressed on. "I was actually going to tell you on the cruise, but didn't for the sake of the mission," he admitted. "I never told anyone that actually, not even Morgan or Ellie. I had bought the ring a few weeks earlier and was planning on driving to your parents' house to ask their permission before… you know."

"You were… seriously… going to… propose?" stammered Jill, still not having gotten over the shock.

He nodded in confirmation. "I was going to propose because the thought of being with another person never even entered into my mind," Chuck explained to his ex. "I just wished that our relationship meant as much to you as it did to me."

Without waiting for her reply, Chuck stood up from his chair. "Goodbye Jill," he said to her honestly and he walked away from the table. "I hope you have a nice life."

* * *

With his final goodbye given, Chuck walked away without looking back, not even when he heard Jill start crying. He made his way through the prison halls and security measures, silently in deep thought and headed straight to the lone Porsche when he reached the parking lot. When he entered the passenger side of the car, Sarah was naturally sitting in the driver's seat, patiently waiting for him. "Are you okay," she asked concerned as he sat down.

Slowly Chuck nodded in the affirmative. "I think so," he answered. "I think telling Jill how badly she hurt me actually did help."

Despite what he said, Sarah couldn't help but notice that Chuck still seemed weighed down by something. "Then why do you still seem down?"

"It's just… this thing with Jill got me thinking, you know?" he answered with a heavy sigh. "Back at Stanford, Jill and Bryce were two of the most important people in my life and for them to betray me like they did, whatever their reasons, I can't help but wonder did I even know them at all?"

Sarah reached over to take hold of her boyfriend's hand and gently caressed it. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Like with Jill, she was the love of my life, the woman I was going to propose to and spend the rest of my life with," Chuck told her, noting a slight disruption in the rhythm of Sarah's stroking at the mention of the proposal. "But then she goes ahead a sleeps with several other guys, including my best friend."

"You were really going to propose to her?"

"Yeah," Chuck answered. "Had the ring and everything. Sold it when I got kicked out of Stanford and used it to pay for my ticket out of Burbank. Now I can't help but wonder, what if I hadn't walked in on them. Would my life continue on with me being the unknowing dupe as my wife had sex behind my back every weekend? And then there's Bryce…"

"Bryce is an asshole Chuck," Sarah said, interrupting her boyfriend. "You said it yourself a while ago remember? He's an asshole, has always been an asshole and will always be an asshole."

"I know that. But he was never an asshole too me, at least no more than friends giving each other a hard time. I can't help but wonder though, he was my roommate and so could have access to any of my stuff, including the draw I kept the ring in, so did he actually know that I was planning on proposing and slept with Jill anyway?"

Chuck paused to let out a heavy sigh. "Just… why did they do it Sarah," he sighed again. "I know I told Jill I forgive her but even still, their betrayal still hurts after all this time. I just don't understand how they could do that to me."

His head slumped down in an uncharacterised show of anguish from the usually upbeat hacker. However, on this occasion, Sarah knew exactly how to answer the hopeless question. "Because they're morons," she said with steel in her voice. "They're a pair of idiots who took their relationship with you for granted and felt that other things were more important. Jill prioritised her misguided duty to her sponsors while Bryce felt his own selfish desires were more significant and they were both fools to give up what they had with you."

Sarah stopped her diatribe and looked at her boyfriend, whose head was now staring at her. "We've been together for almost a year and I can easily say that it has been the happiest I have ever been," she told Chuck, whose fledging smile elicited one from her. "And I don't care whether it's finding out some crooked businessman's allegiances, stopping a terrorist attack or taking down an evil empire, I am not sacrificing what we have for anything. It means too much to me… you mean too much to me."

Sarah, not normally being one to give voice to her emotions, was not overly sure if she had said the right thing. However, looking at the now radiant smile on Chuck's face it was definitely the right thing to say. "You're absolutely right," he said, his spirits soaring after his girlfriend's speech. "If catching Jill and Bryce was the event that led me to you, then… I'm glad it happened."

His hesitation told her that the pain he felt on that day may always sting, but even so, Sarah knew how Chuck felt and his words only told her what she already knew. "Come on, let's go home," she said, settling herself properly in the driver's seat and starting up her Porsche, before continuing in a huskier tone. "I have plenty ideas about how to make you forget about the skank."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
